


Gazing into each other's eyes

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [25]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Gazing into each other's eyes

"Otoya what are you doing."  
  
"Nothing, hehe."  
  
"... is there something on my face?"  
  
"Eh, no, Tokiya don't worry, there's nothing wrong with your face."  
  
"Then why are you staring so intently at me?"  
  
"Because you're really pretty, Tokiya. I like your eyes."  
  
"...And you call me cheesy, Otoya."  
  
"You still love me."  
  
"Of course."


End file.
